Black Moon
by twilighters of the world
Summary: Instead of Jacob coming to Bella's window it's Edward.
1. coming

God I couldn't wait any longer. I had to see her. I had to see Bella right now.

I heard my phone in my pocket. I was pretty sure it was Alice seeing me going to Bella.

I was right. I flipped the phone up and pressed the 'start' button.

"Edward finally. I started to think you could live without her."

"Shut up Alice. I have to hurry. I'll call you later." "Fine. Be that way."

I shut pressed the 'end' button and called the airport.

It took too long for them to find a flight going to Forks.

My real and only home.

It was were I really belonged.

And I needed to get there now.

Why couldn't they just understand that already?

So I ordered a private jet going there.

That stilled seem to long to wait but it was the shortest way to my heaven.

BPOV

I couldn't believe it.

Now Jacob is ignoring me.

I just saw him and he was with Sam. Something was up.

But that something wasn't the reason why Jacob and I weren't friends anymore.

It was all my fault. I couldn't love him the way he wanted me to.

And even if I did I could never love him as much as I still loved Ed-. No I wasn't going to cry more of witch I already was.

"Dad," I called out when I got home. I still was gushing out tears.

"Bella are you okay?" "Dad somethings wrong. All of a sudden Jacob started hanging out with Sam and now he's ignoring me."

I cried uncontrollably. "It's okay Bella. I'll see what I can do. You just go to bed."

"I'll go take a shower." "Okay. And hey look at me. It's going to be okay."

Just then the phone rang. "I'll get it," I said to Charlie. "It could be Jacob."

But I already knew it wasn't. "Hello?" Then they hung up who ever they were. "Bella who was it." I heard he call from the front room. "Wrong number."

EPOV

God when I heard the angels voice I couldn't believe it.

I was going to see her in less than twenty four hours. When she picked up I couldn't talk to her.

What was I going to say "I'm so sorry Bella. I ruined your life and now I'm going to reenter it."

I was soulless monster but I wasn't about to that to her again.


	2. almost there

EPOV

When the jet finally landed I had no idea what I was going to do.

All I knew that I was going to see Bella. But I didn't know what I going to do after that.

Should I leave and never see her again. Let her have a human life and not have her dream of becoming a monster.

I knew that's what I should do but I don't know if I really can.

I'll figure that out latter because right now I'm less than 50 miles from the closest thing to heaven there is for me.

Just that thought had me running faster then the speed of light.

BPOV

God.

Another night of crying myself to sleep.

I had to get of grip of myself and go on with life.

He was never coming back and I had to accept that.

I'm just a plain human.

It was stupid that I thought I could hold his interest.

It was stupid that I thought he could love me forever.

It was stupid that I thought that he really loved me.

I could go on. And I will go on.

EPOV

Wait I had to think what I was going to do.

I couldn't just reappear in her life .

She should hate me right now.

I would never force her to take me back

and she would never take me back.

I had made her hurt too many times.

I had put her in danger too many times. And I could not do that to her again.

That was the one of the main reasons I had to leave,

And now here I am running back to her.

The sun is up so I have to wait till it is dark to go out.

If only I was human.

I wouldn't have worry about being seen when the sun is out.

I could have a happy life with Bella.

I wouldn't put Bella in danger.

Just me being here put every person in Forks in danger.

Just my kind puts the whole world in danger.

I hate myself.


	3. bedroom

Jacob'sPOV

How could Bella think that just because she didn't love me like I love her means we can't be friends.

Her mind works in the weirdest ways.

Still I can't let her think that.

I had to tell her it. I just didn't want her to know that I'm a monster.

Yet she seemed fine about her filthy blood suckers.

I can't believe after all they did to her she still protected them.

***************************************************************************************************************

Jacob'sPOV

I can't believe I feel asleep.

I was going to see Bella last night but I had to fall asleep.

God, I'm so stupid.

Well I'm going to see Bella tonight no matter what.

But right now I have to get something to eat.

EPOV

I'm going to see Bella tonight and no one is going to stop me.

But I also had more problems.

The two main ones are these.

First when I see Bella what if I can't control myself?

I still remember her sweet taste. The first time I saw her in biology.

Okay it's been two weeks since I last hunted.

It's a probably a good thing if I do now.

Next problem. My family. Mostly Alice.

We made a deal as long as I keep away from Bella she will too.

Counting on Alice she will come to see her now.

Great.

BPOV

Okay I'm working on going on with my life.

It's not going to change overnight.

But I can try.

Like today. I answered a question in health.

I know that doesn't seem like much but I used to be an android.

The hard thing is keeping it going.

I don't want to return to land of the dead.

Time for lunch. Great

Now I have to deal with Jess and all the people who don't forgive me yet.

Thank god for Angela and yes even Mike. They're the only ones who really talk to me.

That wasn't so bad.

At least they're thawing out.

But here comes the hard part.

Like I said before,

It's going to get harder keeping it up.

I think this will be the hardest time of today.

I still had to do biology.

And I still had no partner.

That was fine by me.

No one could be a better partner than him.

No I'm going on with my life.

He's not coming back.

EVER!!!!! Get that Bella.

God this is getting really hard.


	4. Edward and Jake

Jacob'sPOV

This was a long shot.

Bella would freak out when she sees me in the tree.

But I needed her and she needed me.

Here it goes.

Oh this was a bad idea.

Of course her window is locked.

Now I have to wake her up and freak her out.

This was going to be fun.

Just then the tree screeched against the window.

And when that happened Bella woke up screaming.

Thank. God.

"Bella, open the window now."

"Jake what are you doing here? And get down from there. Your going to kill yourself."

"I won't if you open the window."

"Fine."

She walked over and opened it.

"Now will you get down?"

"No. Now move away or you'll get killed."

"Jacob don't you dare."

But it was to late.

I already swung from the tree and into her bedroom.

"Jacob what are you doing here so early?"

"I have to talk to you Bells."

"What?"

"Look I'm sorry but I had to do that two nights ago because I wanted to protect you."

"I was never in any danger." That's where she's wrong. She was in danger by me.

"Bella I can't tell you now but you know this. I've told you before."

"Told me what? Jake what's going on?"

"Remember that day when you came down to First Beach? When I told you the stories?"

"Yeah. Where's this all leading to?"

"What stories are they?"

"You told me about the Cold Ones."

"And what else?"

"I dunno Jacob. I'm to tried."

"Come on Bella. You know this."

"Jake please let me sleep."

"Fine Bella but you know this. Get some sleep and call me when you get it."

"Won't I see you again?"

"I don't know if you'll want to after this. Bye Bells."

"Bye Jake."

And with that I was out of her window. Out of her world probably.

At least it's safer for her.

EPOV

I still can't believe I'm going to see Bella in a few minutes.

I haven't looked at a calender since there's no need to keep track of anything.

But I do know that it's been months since I last saw her.

Slow painful months.

I'm almost to her house.

I can picture her in her small bedroom. Hair tangled all around her pillow.

Her angle face.

I ran faster.

I see the tree I always pasted when I came here at night.

And I know I'm home because that's where Bella is.

But we will never belong in the same world.

I sighed when I scaled the wall and into her bedroom.

"Bella." I breathed.

I was stunned of how beautiful she is.

I guess even a memory like my can't do it's justice.

There she lye. Hair tangled and lips parted.

Why did I ever leave again?

And before I could stop myself I crossed the room and keeled by her bed.

Her scent was disturbingly easy to ignore. Then I remember why I did have to leave. This poor innocent soul should not go what I have to suffer though.

Just then Bella screamed in her sleep "No Jacob." I felt this heat course though my body. Did Jacob Black hurt me angel? No. It didn't matter she was not my angel anymore. That's why I left. For her to have a happy full life and never again dream of becoming a monster. And if she loves this Jacob Black and he loves her and treaties her right then I can't interfere anymore than I already have.

A tear less sob broke though me. I had to get out. I wouldn't go but I would keep a safe distant just like I said before. But for the last time I bent my lips down and planted to softest kiss on her forehead.

Savoring her mouthwatering taste. Her soft skin. Her warm body.

"Bye Bella, I will always be around when you really need me."

And with that I ducked out the heaven's only window for me.

Then I remember there was another scent in her room. It was oddly familiar like. I couldn't put the name on it. Then it hit me. It was werewolf scent. There was no way Bella was going to be near a werewolf. I would just have to stop her. I couldn't let her be in danger. Not again.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

DON'T STOP READING YET!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Ok I am **SOOOOO** **sorry ** I didn't update sooner. I had this really bad writers block. I almost the next chapter done. And it get really good so don't stop reading it please and thank yous. Who saw the midnight premier for Twilight? I did with my sis. We waited six hours but it was awesome. But please don't stop reading nothing bad will happen to Jake. I'm team Ed but I do have love for Jake. This is the turning point so don't stop!


	5. Bella awakes

**Sooooooooo Sorry that it toke me so long and that this is so short. I thought I had the chapter finished but it couldn't happen 'cause there would be a really sad ending. I then I had to really work at school 'cause of break. So please forgive me. You guys are awesome. And I promise to update more sooner. Oh and this is the part were Bella gets a little OOC but I try to keep it true. On with the show.**

BPOV

I awoke reaching out to the ceiling. Looking to grab hold of golden hair but came up empty. _He _felt so close. Like _his _perfect marble lips just touched my forehead. I let out this ear aching cry/sob/scream all at once. Every passing second my memory was fading and he was seeming more like a dream. I had to make sure that my mind wasn't playing jokes on me and that he was _is_ real. There's only one way I don't want to go to the house but I have to since my bike is still at Jake's.

Wait. Did he really come here last night? It seemed highly doubt full since I'm going losing my sanity. But if it wasn't a dream? He said something about the fist time I went to La Push. When he told me about the cold ones. When he told me about the.....werewolf. That it the story about the werewolfs. That would mean he would be one. Same with Sam and Paul and all the other guys he hangs out with now.

Does that mean he's the one killing the people? There isn't even words about how angry I feel right now! How could he do that to all those innocent people? Vampires could find a way around it, why can't they? Wait it was all a dream. _Don't get ahead of yourself Bella_. It couldn't be true. There was already vampires there couldn't be anything else in this messed up world.

Just then a light breeze made my hair ruffle. How did that get open? Ever since I had that close encounter with Laurent, -when I saw the wolfs-, I make sure to check my windows are closed. Then I had to open it last night which meant that Jake really did come here. And that Jake really is a werewolf. I had to go see him. Tell him I no longer can be his friend. It's the least I can do. I keep me even though I was damaged goods.

I felt a pain where my heart was. I almost forgot what I was thinking about before this whole Jacob mess. I got this strange hit of vertigo just then. Like I had to go some where. Like if I didn't I would miss something very important. I quickly remembered what I had thought about before I thought about Jake. I had to make sure he really did exist. He was turning more dream like every second. I couldn't ride my bike 'cause it was at Billy's. But I had to do something.


	6. Cullen family

**YES!! We finally get to see Alice and all of the Cullens. Reviews make me happy and makes me write faster. Now on with it!!! **

**Alice POV**

Success!!! Edward finally gave into his feelings. I was starting to doubt myself. "Jazz call Esme and Rose. Edwards gone back to Forks. And that means us too." In a flash he had called Carlisle, Emmett, and the air lines. We were going to leave at 6:00 A.M. There was a sown storm and flight couldn't get out earlier. I couldn't wait to get back to the rainy town of Forks. Sigh.

**Emmett POV**

The phone rang and the caller I.D said Jasper. In a second the phone was to my ear. "'Sup Jazz."

"Emmett Edwards is in Forks. We're leave at 6:00." Then the phone line went dead. And I let out a huge shout of happiness. So loud it probably could be heard across the state. "Rosie pack your bags. We are going to Forks." "What??!!" She screeched. And all I did was laugh. God how I miss that little town. Scratch that I missed Bella.

**Carlisle POV**

I was at the hospital when my phone rang. That was weird. No one really called me when I was here. Panic flowed though me. What if something bad happened. The caller I.D sad Jasper. Nor a good sign. "Jasper what happen." "Nothing Carlisle. But Edward went back to Forks and we're leaving at six. Alice says he needs some help." "Of course we'll see you at home." I said before I hit the end button. It's about time that boy got some sense.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**Alice POV**

_ON THE PLANE_

It felt really good to be going home. Everyone in the family knew it was our real home. But I was still really mad at Edward. How could he take away my best friend? She was my best human friend. My best friend period. God I was so mad with that boy. "Honey whats wrong?" asked Jasper. "Oh I'm just really super mad at Edward for taking Bella away from me." "It's my fault Alice. If I just could have been in control." " Jazz it was never your fault. Now stop moping and help calm me down." I felt a wave of calm spread though me. I loved him but he drove me crazy some times.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**OK I was going to put some more but I was to lazy to write more so that means that next chapter is going to extra long. Happy Holidays. Sadly Santa didn't get me Kellan Lutz or Rpattz but he did get me Five Muse C. Ds. So it was OK. **

**Love, Erika**


	7. The Cullen's house

**Finally I got this chapter written. I have maybe two chapters to go. Don't get too sad at the end of this chapter. Sorry it took me so long. School started up again and it seems my teacher doesn't know the importance of Fan Fiction. Edward gets a little OOC. Enjoy!!!!! **

**Alice POV**

"Little Eddi we're home."**(Sorry I had to put that)** Bellowed Emmett when we walked though the door. Well fast for a human slow for a vamp anyways you get the point. So Edward came down and was furious. He started rambling on and on about how we shouldn't be here blah blah blah. He's the mind reader. He should have knew that we were here when we were in a five mile radius. He must've been thinking about Bella 'cause it takes a lot to not here your vampire family's mind. "Alice are you even listing at me?" Great now I get the wrath of Edward. I just rolled my eyes. "Edward you need to clam down. The future is mostly clear." I had had enough of this. He has been drowning in self pity for too long. And I missed Bella for too long how do you solve both of those big problems? You talk to Bella. Gosh it's not that hard. Just than I got a vision.

_Bella walking down the wedding aisle. Looking like an angel. She comes to the end and faces Edward. _

_**END OF VISION.**_

After it I heard a crash and then more yelling. It seemed like Emmett had held him down so he couldn't run away.

**EPOV**

Bella could never marry me. Ever. You want to know why? Because I was never going to talk to her again. I couldn't. But at the same time I wanted her to be my wife so badly. The only problem was that I couldn't watch her slowly die. So I did the only thing I could do. I ran. I was going to run like I did when I first met her. I was almost to the door when I felt a boulder hold me down. I kept thrashing around but I knew it was no use.

Then Alice did the most bloodcurdling scream in history and kept it up when saying/yelling "WHY VISION GONE!!!!!!" We got the answer when no other than Jacob Black came running though the door. This was getting interesting.

"What you are doing here dog?" Sneered Alice. Future warning: Never ever EVER mess with Alice and her vision.

"Well bloodsucker hello to you too. And for you information I came to say stay away from Bella. You already hurt her so much. I won't let you do that ever again. Do you hear me ever again." He said glaring at me. By know I Emmett was off of me.

"I would say the same to you _dog. _You are never going to see my Bella again. You're too young and you could lose control."

"Oh so you thinks she's still yours. After everything you've done to her you think you still have a claim?"

He got all into my face and said lowly.

"You know she really believed that you loved her." That was it. Anger won over me and I snapped. I punched him right in the nose. Hard. And sneered "I love more then you'll ever no."

Then another scent washed over the house. This scent was the only one that drives me crazing with bloodlust every time i'm near her. I looked at Bella horror written all over her face. No one was holding me back this time. I ran as fast as a can.

**OK me again so How'd you like it. I got awesome reviews last chapter. Think you can do it again? **

**Erika**


	8. Bella walks in

**Told you it was going to be fast. ********Tsk tsk tsk. Only two reviews and over 600 views. I'm disappointed. Sorry this chapter is so short but the original was too so I had to make it equal. I'll hopefully get the next one posted by Thursday **

I got in to my truck and started driving. I didn't have my mind set on anything particular but just started driving. I ended up parking on the Cullen's Drive way. Maybe there was something here and my heart is trying to tell me that but I can't help but feel hopeless. The last time I came here was a complete disaster. Still I held my head high and walked through the door. I took in my surrounding and was shocked. Edward was leaning over a bloody Jacob. Sneering in his face. I was horrified that he was here along and I never knew it. Jacob, the one person knew too and didn't tell me. I couldn't believe it. Edward's beautiful eyes looked in to mine and I think I started crying. I had missed them so much. I started walking over to him but be for I knew it, Alice was screaming and Edward ran out again. NO! I will not let him run away from me this time! I looked at Alice and she nodded at me and mouthed 'go'. At that moment I didn't care if Jacob was here bleeding to death. I had my mind set on one thing. Going to find Edward and I knew just the place to look.

**Review if you like this chapter better. I was rereading all my old chapters and found a lot of mistakes. I'm going to edit them but I won't take them off. Just thought you should know. BTW I won't make a threat if you don't review more but I will have to do some thing about it if it doesn't get better. Come on please just one word is all I need. **


	9. The meadow

**EPOV**

I ran deeper and deeper in to the woods. Going faster, faster, thinking that I could run myself out of this hell called earth. The anger that filled me pushed me harder. Seeing that look on Bella's face. It shattered what was left of my stone heart. Faster, faster. The leafs were a green blur. Swaying by faster every second. I broke through to a clearing. Panting unneeded air I took in my surrounding and fell to my knees. I was at our meadow. Overwhelmed with feeling while heartbreaking sadness coursed through my dry veins. Pictures, memories flashed through my mind. Bella and I hiking up here for the first time. Letting her see me in the sun light. Confessing how I felt for her. The first time I held her. Having her warm heat break through my icy skin. Hearing her heart beat, feeling like it was my own I could still remember how it sounds. Bom-bom, bom-bom, bom-bom. I knew that even though she should love a human, that her heart was mine. I was positive back then but know I just don't know. Oh how I longed for her to be in my stone arms right know so I could ask her. I knew that will never happen. After all she walked in on me beating up her best friend or even boyfriend. I heard some leafs shaking but I didn't care. I never wanted to die this much before.

**BPOV**

I pushed my old, rusty, red truck as fast as it could go. The old engine groaned underneath me. Telling me to slow down or it was going to turn on me. Still, I didn't care. All I wanted was to see my beloved Edward again. I was praying to whoever was out there that he wouldn't be gone by now. I pushed the gas down even further. Dammit! Why was I cursed with such an ancient truck?

Finally I made it to the trail. I started down the unused track, brushing the branches aside. Not caring if I got scratched or not. I walked faster with each step. I saw sunlight and broke out to a run. I pushed through the last branches with all my might and stood there panting, looking at Edward's back. Imminently he turned to face me. Piercing right through me with his golden-brown eyes. There was a long pause of nothingness. Just amazement that we were both here.

Edward broke the silence. "What are you doing here Bella? Why did you follow me?" his voice was clipped and angry. I almost retreated and went back to my truck. Then I thought of the last time he used that voice. In the woods outside my house. When he told me goodbye. No I had seen that facade before , and I am going to fall for it again. If it was true than why did he come back?

"Because I love you." I said, surprising myself by how confident I sounded when really I was fragile inside. I saw his eyes sadden and soften. " You shouldn't Bella. I'm a monster. I'm just going to hurt you." his eyes were pleading me to go home. To be safe. That was not happening. "Edward. I told you I didn't care before so why should I start now?" his eyes started to harden. Maybe I was wrong. Maybe he never really loved me. I couldn't take it any longer. I had been holding back for so long. I snapped in half. My mind went black and my knees buckled. I fell to the ground, tears streaming down my face. I could not handle the fact that Edward doesn't love me again.

**OK that's not the full chapter that I wrote but it would be weird if I didn't split them up. I love all my reviewers but your killing me. Only three review?!?!?! whats the deal. I used to get at least 10 so what happened. Come on. Isn't this better than what it used to be? I think so at least. After I post the rest of this chapter I'm not updating in till I get at LEAST 115. Sorry I know I'm greedy but I used to get a ton and I don't see why I can't now. **


	10. Talking

**Sorry about that threat thingy. I was just mad because I used to get a lot but then I only got like two. I know it's testing time for a lot of people but I still got story alerts so I didn't see why people couldn't review. Anyways school ends on Thursday so I'll try to update every day after that. This story is almost done anyways. BTW this chapter has a lot of she said blah blah blah. And he said blah blah blah. So if you get bored remember I warned you. **

**EPOV **

I saw Bella break down and sob. I instantly I went to her. I didn't have the strength to not do something. After all this time I could not believe she still loved me. She should hate me. But then Bella never did what she should. I wrapped my stone arms around her soft, warm waist. Pressing her against me with as much force I could without breaking her. She fisted her tiny hands in my shirt and burred her head in my chest. I could feel her rapid heart beat pulse through me.

She kept on muttering "Why can't I stop loving you?" "I love you Bella. I always have and I always will. Nothing can change that." I couldn't stop myself from saying it. I heard her gasp stop for a second. Her chocolate brown hers looked up to me. "What did you say?" she asked. "I love you Bella. I never meant anything I said in the forests. I thought it would be more safe for you." I confessed. Feeling like a total idiot admitting that to her. Bella looked dumbfounded. There was silence. I started to worry. What if she didn't mean that she loved me?

Finally she spoke. " Are you telling me I was heartbroken for no reason at all?" she asked. Great know looked what I had done. "Bella please don't be mad. Please don't. I thought it was the best thing for you at the time. But know I see that it only brought s both pain."

I pleaded with her. I don't know if I could take her rejection. "No. it's OK. I'm just surprised. And mad at myself. I can't believe that I fell for your lie." Bella said. I was elated. She still loved me even after I confessed that I lied. I smiled from ear to ear.

I saw the sun starting to go down behind the trees. " Come on love. It's getting late. I'll take you

home." I stood, picking Bella up with me. "You ready?" I asked. Knowing what happened the first time. Not knowing if it would happen again since it's been so long. "Yup." Bella said as she clung to me.

I started running through the forest. Not going fast but fast for a human. I heard Bella scream with excitement. I felt her turn her head and looked where we were going. Soon we were back at her old red truck. " I see you still have that old thing." I said while putting her down and catching her when she stumbled. "I love him and that's not going to change.

Even when he only goes up to fifty." Bella stated . Playfully hitting my arm. I acted like it really did hurt. She rolled her eyes and got in on the driver side. "Nah uh Bella. Remember I always drive." I lifted her out and ran her over to the other side.

She huffed but didn't complain. She handed over the keys and I started the engine. The ride home was quite. Both of us glad to have each other back. I stroked Bella hand, thinking about the last few months. About how I wouldn't feed and spent my day curled up in a ball. Thinking of Bella, fighting every minute not to catch the nearest flight back to Forks.

I felt Bella's eyes on me and turned to look at her. I gave a reassuring smile. Knowing I probably had shown my thoughts on my face. Bella smiled back. Soon I was pulling up to her drive way. I turned to Bella, "I'll be in your bedroom waiting." I said nodding at Charlie's cruiser in the driveway.

"That's probably I good thing. I'll be up to meet you soon." Bella said.

I gave her a kiss on her check. Enjoying her soft skin. I pulled away and opened my door and ran to open Bella's. I walked her up to the front door. "I love you." I said. "I love you too. I'll be up soon." Bella said, making my heart soar. She was the one this time to give me a kiss on the check. "Hurry." I whispered.

I watched her unlock the door and go inside. I run to her window and climbed it all in less than a second. I heard Charlie yell if it was Bella from the living room. I heard her reply and open the fridge. I smiled. Just like old times.

**BPOV**

I walked through the door and to the kitchen. "Is that you Bella?" I heard Charlie yell from the living room. Who else would it be? I thought to myself. "Yes dad!" I yelled back. I opened the fridge looking for something to eat and found some left over pasta. I put that in a bowl and warmed it p in the microwave. As it was heating up, Charlie came in to the kitchen. "So kiddo. What have you've been up to all day." He asked. "Oh I saw Jake and just drove around town. I just wanted to get out of the house." I said only telling a half lie.

"Oh well that's good. Have you've worked things out with Jacob?" "Yeah I'm going to go see him tomorrow too. To work some more things out. I'm sorry about dinner." I said quickly changing the subject. I didn't want my mood to rotten.

"It's OK. I can feed myself." The microwave beeped and Charlie pushed away from the counter. I picked up the bowl and graped a fork. "Late night last night. I'm going to be early." I said climbing up the stairs. "OK Bells. Goodnight." Charlie called.

I ran up the last three, opened my door and looked around. Praying to god that Edward had meant what he said and waited for me. I found him laying in my bed and I mentally sighed. I crossed the room and sat down at the foot of the bed. Edward sat up and moved closer to me. "I missed you." he whispered in my hair. "I was right below you." I said. "Well I couldn't see you. I haven't seen your beautiful face in months." he said while sliding his hand over my back and to my waist making me shiver. I ate my food faster and put my bowl on the ground. All I wanted to do was snuggle to Edward's cold body.

"Are you sure you got enough to eat Bella. You've barley eaten all day long." Edward said always concerned about my well being. Speaking of that we have a lot to talk about. "Edward we need to talk some more. I get that you left to keep me safe but why didn't you leave me before my birthday. You know it wasn't Jaspers fault and I didn't get hurt. He left anyways so why should you care?" I ranted. There was so many questions that I have. "I didn't leave before because I didn't think anyone was going to attack you and I know it wasn't Jasper's fault. It's are nature but when that happened it was like a reality check for me.

"I really I'm a danger to you and I shouldn't have started anything with you but I couldn't stay away. I cared when he left because that could be me instead of Jasper. And if that would ever happen, chances are that we are going to be alone, You remember what I said in the hospital after James attack?" I knew he was talking about having a clean break. "A clean break." I whispered. "Exactly. I hoped that if you thought I was over you than you would do the same. I still can't believe that you thought I could live without you. Bella you are my meteor in my pitch black sky. You lead the way for me. I never once stopped thinking about you." It was weird. He described the same way I feel about him.

"Same for me Edward. I have never endured so much pain. Even when James bit me. I knew you are the only one who can really fix it." I confessed. "God Bella. I am such an idiot. I'm so so so sorry. I never did any good. Instead I just wasted time." "It's OK Edward. You were just trying to keep me safe. Just promise that you'll never leave me again."

"Isabella Marie Swan, I promise that I will be here in till you don't want me to be. Than I'll just be in the shadows, watching over you." Edward promised. I yawned and laid back in bed. Edward went down with me and pulled the cover around me. I put my head on his chest and sighed with contentment. I felt full. There was no hole in my heart. Like there was never one there in the first place.

"Go to bed love. You've a big day." Edward started to hum my melody. "I still have a million questions though." I protested. "Ask one more tonight. We still have all eternity to answer those questions" . Do you really mean that. Forever." I asked just to make sure. "With all my heart." I was going to dig deeper in to that one but was too tired. I still hadn't gotten the answer to question.

"What were you thinking on the way home?" Edward's faced looked pained and I was irked to know what was causing it. I felt Edward wince slightly. "I was hoping you wouldn't ask that. It doesn't matter." Of course it doesn't. "I don't care. I want to know still."

I heard him sigh. "Fine. I was thinking about a miserably I was when I left. I wouldn't hunt, I wouldn't shut my eyes for when I did I only saw your face haunting me. All I did was curl up in a ball and sulk. I was useless to my family and only caused them pain so I went out on my own. I think I ended up some where in Spain. I was nothing without you."

I had a stinging in my chest. I never thought Edward would feel that much pain. I guess vampires feel every thing more than we do. "I've answered your question now get to sleep." Edward sternly said. "Are you sure your going to be here in the morning?" I asked one more time. "Yes. I love you." "I love you too."

I dragged my self up and kissed him on the lips. It started off slow but gradually became something more. Edward fisted his hands in my hair and pressed his other one to my back, pushing us closer together. I knotted my fingers in his bronze hair. Lost in the sensation.

Our lips battled each other. Cold against warm. Stone against soft. I felt Edward's cool, dry tongue lick my lower lip. My moan filled the air already polluted with panting and the sound of our lips moving together.

Edward slowed down and finally came to a stop. " I missed that." He said."You have know idea." "I think your worn out now. I know you've got to be tired love." he said while rubbing his hands up and down my back in a soothing way. "Maybe a little." I yawned. "I love you Edward." I said already drifting away. "I love you too Bella." Edward said softly. Humming my lullaby I went in to a peace night of sleep. Nothing haunted my dreams for the first time in month.

Just Edward and Me were all that mattered now. Not the werewolf or anyone else in the matter.

**Oh yeah!!! Three full pages. This is the longest I have ever written. There was a lot of talking and I got bored writing he said she said and it took me two hours to type. I hope you didn't get too bored though. Thank you soo much for OVER 115 reviews. See I told you it wasn't that hard. Sorry this chapter took so long. I went to a Jimmy Buffett concert Thursday and was super tried today. If you don't know who Jimmy Buffett is than shame on you. He's old but awesome. Review PLEASE. **


	11. Going To Talk

**You deserve a chapter. You guys have been so awesome to me for sticking with me through this. I'm sorry if the chapter didn't seem as good as the other ones. I'm still mourning after Micheal Jackson and now Billy Mays. I remember at three o'clock in the morning watching Billy sale something to you. This chapter is dedicated to the great King Of Pop, Micheal Jackson. You will forever live on through your music. **

_**BPOV**_

_We were back in the meadow. "Edward don't leave me." I pleaded. "Bella I don't love you anymore. Why don't you get that." His eyes said it all. _

_They were cold, lifeless, and remorsefulness. I sunk down to the cool ground and held my face in my hands and started shedding fat, juicy tears. When I looked up the only trace that Edward was really was there was the leafs rustling in the breeze. A path that he left behind. _

_No. no. no. This could not be happening again. I was just getting healed again. I couldn't stand starting over again. I screamed out to the sky. Hating that mother nature will never know the pain that I have been through and have to endure it a second time. _

_Suddenly Victoria was next to me laughing. I looked at her fly-away, fire hair and could not bring myself to care. I would rather die than have to live without Edward again. "Did you think that he would stay this time?" she asked. I just looked at her with wide eyes._

"_It's even worse that he didn't care enough to protect you. Maybe I was wrong about you being his mate. But they rest of the family still likes you. Anyways I am thirsty." she then lunged at me. _

_Before I could filch her razor sharp teeth were on my neck and I felt searing pain burn through me. I screamed and screamed in till I no longer could do anything._

"Bella. Bella. Bella wake up." I felt someone shaking me and opened my eyes gasping. My eyes met Edward's and I throw my eyes around his neck. I sobbed in to the crook of his shoulder while he rubbed my back in soothing circle while shushing me.

After a good half an hour long cry I finally speak without being on the verge of breaking down again. Edward let me cry and didn't question anything. Now we were lying in bed together, his arm around my waist and me curled up in a ball in his side.

I decided I should tell Edward what I was crying so hard for. At the time it was really impenetrable. " I dreamed that you left again." I softly spoke. I could tell that he was going to speak but I put my finger to his lips, silencing him. I needed to get all of this out.

"You really hurt me. It was the worst pain I have ever felt. I don't know if I could handle that again. I can't live without you. You have to promise me not to ever due that again. But if you have to you have to tell me the truth. No more lies from this point on." I said forcefully.

He gently pulled my finger away. "I promise." he said with an emotion that made me believe him. "You have to understand Bella, at the time I honestly felt like that was the best choice.

It was almost more painful than being turned. My love for you is so strong I could stay away from you if I had to. No one else can feel for you the way I do." Edward said with adoration brimming out of his eyes.

I hugged him hard, not ever wanting to let go. I knew I had to trust him. He really did mean well but the plan back fired.

I knew that my love will stand through anything just to stand by this man. Even if it meant giving up Jacob.

I would move on from that relationship. But even when I tried so hard to forget Edward, I never did.

My love for him is like a vampire, indestructible, indescribable, some times scary, yet sparkles all the same. I could never give that up.

I knew I had to make things right with Jacob so I reluctantly got up from my comfortable place and started to brush out my tangles. I saw Edward's eyes question what I was doing. I replied to the unspoken question. "I have to go see Jake.

Go make things right. He helped me through a lot of things and he deserves at least that. I'll be back before you know it."

"I don't know Bella. Maybe I should go with you. I haven't seen you in months. Please just stay with me." he pleaded. Couldn't he see that this is why I was going. I needed to get this off my mind. " I have to do this Edward. Please understand that. No matter what happens I love you and only you." I saw hurt flash in his eyes but he quickly hide it.

"I love you too Bella. Call me if you need anything. I have to go hunting anyways." and with a quick kiss he jumped out the window.

I got dressed, got some breakfast and made my way to my truck. I was nervous on what I was going to say. As my old beat up Chevy made it's way past the Welcome To La Push sign, I decided I should wig it. One thing I was sure of. I knew my love for Edward didn't wan but intensified when he came back and that was not OK with Jacob. My nerves reappeared when I saw Jake standing outside his house. I opened the door and made my way over to him. _Here goes nothing,_ I thought.

**I had to stop it there or else it would've made no sense. I don't know when I will be able to update again. I got in an ATV accident were it rolled a couple times and it really messed up my neck and head and I have killer headaches. BTW if you want to listen to something new listen to Gone Away by The Offspring. It reminded me off Micheal J. **

**Erika**


End file.
